Forum:A game where you play as the monsters
This is my idea, a game in which you play as the famous and memorable monsters of the series. This would be for PSP I guess and would be compatible with 3 other copies, so you team and complete 'pack objectives' such as securing a watering hole, taking down a lone hunter, or destroying caravans. The sorta things that you read in the quest requests in the normal form of Monster Hunter. This compatibility could go so far (I hope and would love) to connect with Monster Hunter Freedom games, so that the Monster who is being hunted in Monster Hunter Freedom is the player playing the monster version. This would be awesome and although I can't think of everything and how it'd work, I'd love to see it a reality, as I wanna be a rathalos :D Conor L, Veteran Monster Hunter Comment/Edit: Conor I love this idea. My addendum to this would be that it work like Left 4 Dead. You could have the set moves of each monster and you play the monster as up to 4 hunters try and kill you. Thw wii version would work best as i believe Monster HUnter Tri was the first to add a stamina bar to the monsters to limit move usage. (My choice would be khezu, scream+shock = awesome) Kirusu Nagi, Blood red veteran Comment/Edit: I love this Idea to but it would be better on MH3 because of the stamina bar.(My choice would be Lagiacrus thunder charge+Electric pulse = Total destruction) I LOVE this idea. But, could you play as any monster from the start or have to unlock them? =/ Just wondering cuz a Ceadeus would easily defeat beginner hunters.Triman 01:01, May 22, 2010 (UTC) comment/ edit ingo: good idia but that would be Ridiculously hard for the hunter, the only fualt in regular monsters is its ai, once that is replaced with a playr, he would be unstoppable. This is a great idea wish they could add it to monster hunter tri as an event quest where 3 of the hunters start in random locations and the 4th also in a random location but on the map everyone appears the same then at random someone turns into a monster hehe (deviljho) then as control of the monster and everyone has to kill it and carve it yea it will be hard but sooo much fun. they had a similar hack in phantasy star online for dreamcast the fire dragon on the first level i murdered my friends 5 times before they took me down lol -MHJEDI Guildknight Elite you know to meake this idea bttr u could go so far as to make the game to where u r a monster defending ur pack or something and could hun even larger monsters with the monsters moves being similiar to weapon styles Odd, me and my friend was just talking about this yesterday. It would really add something to the online play, but you would get people who would just spam all the most powerful attacks or camp in areas hunters can't reach. Still, I would absolutely LOVE to play as the agnaktor. I'm sure I'm not the only one who would get some sort of pleasure from tearing apart a rhenoplos. The little buggers have it coming to them XD -Just had an idea, you could have a charge bar for your attacks. After you use an attack, you have to wait for the bar to refill before you can use it again. That way you couldn't spam so much. Two words: LUV IT!!! -Dinodude3501 16:27, February 23, 2012 (UTC)